It Get's Better!
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: "Jade, ah. Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just that happy to see me?" "Nope, I'm just that happy to see you." Warning: Rated M for Sexual Situations, Sexual References, Profanity, and G/P.
1. Chapter 1

**It Gets Better?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the created ideas, characters, or situations made by Dan Schneider. I do not own any references to already owned music nor shows. I do own all original situations, characters, and ideas.**

**Description: "Jade, ah. Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just that happy to see me?" "Nope, I'm just that happy to see you." Warning: Rated M for Sexual Situations, Sexual References, Profanity, and G/P.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 3,207**

**AN: Yes, I'm back with another One-Shot! This one contains a lot of grown-up stuff so please don't read if this may make you uncomfortable in any way. Most of you may not know that I absolutely love G/P Jade and I really don't mind a little G/P Tori either. Hopefully you like it too because I was a little skeptical about actually publishing it. As always please enjoy and review if you liked it. I think I may be making a sequel to it but that's just based on what you guys think. So here we go!**

"I was thinking we could do a mystery film. With, like, the death of a mobster or something like that. What do y'all think?" Everyone's eyes were staring at Andre. He had been spitting out ideas for a film they were suppose to construct for Filming class and he wasn't to shabby with the plots. The teacher, Ms. Gremlin (Which fit her very well.), had assigned a group project for the class and put Andre, Cat, Jade, Tori, and Beck on the same team. Sadly Robbie was left in the dust after their instructor stated there could only be five people consisting in a group since there were twenty students in the class. Not without a fight, Robbie was herded into another group after they were assigned.

"I agree with that. Not bad 'Dre, and maybe we could put in a little affair with the mobsters girlfriend. She could be the killer." Beck glanced at everyone for their opinions but only two people had their attention on him. Andre and Cat were transfixed on coming up with ideas for the short film, which was entirely odd since Jade usually took control of this. She had knack for filming but her attention was held elsewhere, or better yet, _someone._

Tori and Jade were stealing glances at each other and it wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't so obvious. Everyone who knew Tori and Jade knew that they had the hots for each other. The constant teasing, sexual comments, flirting, and small touches couldn't have been less discreet and now they were there doing it all again. Cat, Andre, and Beck knew exactly what had been going on for the past couple of weeks, after all they were the duo's best friends. Beck and Cat had intel on Jade while Andre had the goods on Tori and together, without the knowledge of either, they would meet up and try to find out ways to get the two together.

Out of no where, Jade reached for her phone and began typing a message. Which didn't go unnoticed by the trio. The three glanced at each other and gave a small nod.

"I gotta' use the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec'." Andre got up to leave but Tori latched onto his arm before he could go any further. He couldn't leave her alone _now _could he? Although Tori was close with both Beck and Cat, Andre was the only one who knew about her attraction towards Jade. Or so she thought.

"Are you sure you have to use the bathroom, Andre? I mean boys are known for having large bladders, right?" Andre couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. Was she serious right now?

"I think I know when I have to use the bathroom chica. Don't worry, I'll be right back." With that, Andre snatched his arm away from Tori and walked out the classroom. Tori, who was now fidgeting worriedly with her fingers, nervously glanced between Cat and Beck. She had never been put in a situation like this before. A situation where her crush sat right across from her and her two best friends right at her sides like some National Guards. She didn't know what to do. That's when she felt a buzzing in her thigh.

Cat and Beck shared eye contact for a moment before glancing over Tori's shoulder to get a look at the message. It was no coincidence that Jade had pressed send a moment earlier before Tori's phone buzzed. Something was going on. But before they could get a good look at the message, Jade reached for their shirts and tugged them back down to their seats.

"Mind your business." Jade crossed her arms as she watched Tori's reaction to the message.

For a long time now, Jade felt an attraction the the Latina. It had begun not to long after their 'Play Date' for Sikowits' class and ever since then, she couldn't get her out of her mind. Jade's eyes would land on Tori's ass as she would bend down to pick up a pencil she 'accidentally' dropped. She would have to contain her hormones when Tori changed in the locker room for Physical Education. And, oh man, did she like those days the most. That's when she could examine Tori without anyone noticing because after all, it was the girl's locker room, right?

Not to long after Tori read the message Jade heard a giggle leave Tori's mouth. That was one of the reactions she was hoping to get. Jade had sent a rather flirtatious text to her and she was silently praying that Tori wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Seconds later, Tori's fingers were typing quickly on the screen and Jade's phone let out a 'Beep' indicating a message. All the while, Beck and Cat were scrutinizing the two bashfully. They would be damned if they didn't find out what the fuss was about.

**Jade (To Tori): I wanna' be that chair right now.**

**Tori (To Jade): Lol. Are you saying you want me to sit on you? **

Jade read the text quickly and smirked. She loved it when Tori fought back. It showed her that she had more fight in her than she thought despite how many times she proved Jade wrong. Don't get her wrong, Jade loved it when Tori would blush at her shameless comments but it was very little when Tori decided to play along and so Jade took those moments when they came.

**Jade (To Tori): Wouldn't mind it. Maybe you can give me what I want later.**

Jade contemplated on her response long and hard before she sent it. She was afraid that her text was too out going and that the Latina wouldn't know how to react. Yes, they flirted very often and yes, it wasn't new and unknown to Tori when she received Jade's text earlier but it had never went as far as openly giving an invitation to sex. Even if it was what Jade wanted.

Beck, Cat, and Jade watched Tori carefully as she read the text. It had taken her longer to react this time and Jade was almost ready to leave the room and crawl into a hole. Tori looked up from her phone once to look at Jade before shutting off her phone, putting it in her pocket, and rising from her seat to walk over to Jade.

"Was that a closed offer or can I actually use it?" Jade's eyes widened and for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say. This was her chance, this was when she could finally let out all the frustrations she's been feeling for so long. Now was when she could finally take Tori Vega.

So, her answer wasn't that surprising. "I wouldn't have sent the message if it weren't an open invitation Vega."

"So can I take up the offer now or..." Jade couldn't help the smirk that plastered her face.

"Let's go Vega."

* * *

As soon as they left the room and hurriedly ran to the infamous Janitor's Closet, Jade shoved Tori into the wall and peppered her neck with frantic kisses. Tori couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her lips when she felt the warmth radiating off of Jade's mouth as she teased her neck. It wasn't too long after the air thickened that Tori grasped onto Jade's cheek and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss. It was almost as if that was what they waited for their whole lives, what they were meant to do and what they lived for.

Jade quickly unbuttoned Tori's shirt and purred softly into her ear. "I've wanted this for so long." Tori could only pant in anticipation and rest her arms lazily on Jade's shoulders. Pale hands shakily unclasped the bra straps that kept her away from the tan breasts. Tori's back arched as Jade's nimble fingers cupped her bosom.

"Jade." The Goth had never heard her name uttered so needily, so filled with desire and it only encouraged her more. She danced her fingers over the stiff teat that was aimed at her. Jade's other hand was rested on Tori's waist and unconsciously, she began to grind into her. A guttural moan tumbled off of Jade's lips and Tori sighed contentedly. But she felt something firm rolling against her center. At first she was going to ignore it and continue but the hardening persisted.

"Jade, ah. Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just that happy to see me?" It took Jade a while to realize what Tori meant. Her face paled even further and she stopped her actions. Tori tilted her head in confusion and she pouted slightly. Why did Jade stop? All she had to do was remove her phone from inside her pocket and then they could continue but by the expression on Jade's face, she could tell something was wrong.

"Nope, I'm just that happy to see you." Tori nearly laughed but Jade didn't seem to be joking. Nothing could be implied but the fact that Jade had a... Dangly part but she was a girl! Tori knew because she had been staring at her chest for nearly two weeks now. She had proof!

"Jade, what are you talking about?" It had taken a moment for Jade to compose herself and gather the courage to look up from her gaze on the ground. When she looked at Tori she could see the concern etched all over her face but what Jade was about to tell her would ruin it all.

"Vega, I know it's an inconvenience and all but... I have a-" Jade sighed before continuing. "I have a penis." Tori faltered.

She would have never known. Jade having a penis was a total shocker. She had shown no signs of it and concealed it very well considering how she always managed to lure in the eyes of boys... And a girl. But it didn't scare Tori as much as she thought it would. Instead she felt a slight quenching in her lower regions, a deep wanting that only intensified further. And you couldn't imagine the response that come out of Tori's mouth.

"I-Is it big?" There was a long silence. Jade's face went blank. Did she just ask if her dick was big? Out of everything that she could of asked, she asked if her dick was big. And it seemed as if Tori understood just how embarrassing her comment was because immediately her face flushed. Tori began to wave her hands frantically and shook her head hectically.

"Y-You don't have to answer that! I'm so sorry, I shou-" She was interrupted by a sudden eruption of laughter and when she halted to look at the source, she was surprised to see that it was... Jade. She was _laughing. _For a while Tori didn't know what to do but it seemed as if Jade's infectious laughter made it's way to Tori and without knowing it... She was laughing too! They were both dying and in a minute they were both on the floor rolling taking the term LMFAO to new heights. Their bodies shook uncontrollably and their arms clutched at their stomachs from the pain in their sides. Then they made eye contact and soon enough their laughter died down. They were laying down on their backs now, side to side, and their shoulders touching each other's warmly.

For a moment there was silence and the only thing that moved was Jade's arm to bring Tori closer to her.

"Now _that _was funny, Vega. I didn't think you had it in you." Tori shifted so that she fit comfortably into Jade's side and threw an arm over her waist. This was a new feeling for her. She had never experienced such a feeling of security with anyone. She wanted this to last forever.

"I have a lot of things you don't know about Jade."

"Oh do you now?" Tori could imagine Jade arching her brows and a smirk taking place on her face. After all, she had witnessed that expression many times before.

"Yeah, and I was about to let you in on one of them before we got interrupted by your laughter."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't we continue."

"I'd love to." Tori climbed onto Jade and straddled her waist, the slight lump in her lower region no longer a mystery. In fact, the thought of them being able to achieve such a degree of ecstasy together aroused her further.

Tori leaned forward and captured Jade's lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved together in a stir of emotions. Jade's tongue brushed over Tori's bottom lip and she granted her entrance. Fluid movements were made before Jade moved both her hands to once again cup the tan breasts. Tori's back arched into Jade's warmth and their lips parted so she could let out a dragged sigh.

"Jade, I- mmm, I need you. Please." Tori gasped as she rolled her hips against Jade's waist and pale arms instinctively reached down to grab her waist to grind further. It was now Jade's turn to let out a moan and she reached down to zip down her pants and Tori assisted her. There was a loud thud when they freed her 'areas' from the pants.

"I guess you'll be finding out just how long it is now, huh Vega." Jade smirked as Tori blushed.

"I guess I will." Tori reached up to grab onto the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down slowly, revealing a long, thick, dangly part. She was not disappointed for sure. Once again her core clenched in anticipation. She wanted it _so _bad. It was almost as if her whole body was calling out to it and from the looks of it, so was Jade's.

"What do you think Tori? Big enough for you." There was a long pause before Tori looked up. Her voice was lost and her response was slightly faltered.

"I-I, yeah, um. Very big." Unconsciously, Tori's hand went out to touch it. At first she flinched when Jade's hips bucked into her but continued when she heard her moan. Jade's hips rose and fell as Tori's hand rolled over her length. It continued to stiffen under her touch and Jade's groans became more consistent.

"Tori." The Latina shuddered.

"Yes."

"Ride me." Jade's voice was demanding and strong but yet you could here the want and need. Tori straddled Jade's hips once more and readied herself. This was the perfect position for her. She would be able to control just how fast she went because Lord knows she would have to get accustomed to it.

Slowly, Tori lowered herself and used Jade's chest to steady herself. Anticipation crept into Jade's chest as she waited and oh was it worth it. She was so... Warm. Jade had to fight to keep her waist centered on the ground as Tori proceeded.

"Fuck." Tori moaned as the length filled her. She wasn't even in halfway and she felt full. She felt like all of her was full, but she needed more. She began to rise and fall steadily as Jade followed.

Tori's hand crept under Jade's shirt to cup her breast and Jade bucked up.

"Jade!"

"Tori!" They moved with in a rhythm now. Their hips rose and fell as their moans echoed throughout the area. Tori ground into Jade's crotch so that the friction pleased her clitoris. Her voice rose and the grip that Jade had on her hips intensified. She felt as if something was about to explode. She needed to get whatever this feeling was out, so she flipped Tori over onto the ground, face down and ass up, as she plunged into the warm depths of Tori's womanhood.

"Jade! I-I, God oh please can I cum? Please, ah!" Just then, Tori's walls tightened around Jade and they both just stopped as their bodies were hit with the profoundest high. The feeling ghosted over them as Tori pushed back onto Jade and she reached back to grab onto her arse and push her in deeper. So that every inch she had was given to Jade.

"Shit! Tori, just- fuck!" They both panted as their bodies went limp. Tori's hands failed her and she fell onto the ground. Jade soon followed.

They just sat there as the feeling soon left there bodies but the memory of the pleasure remaining like the perfume of someone who had left the room.

Jade readied herself to take out but Tori shook her head no.

"Please don't Jade. Just... Just stay in for a little longer." Jade complied and wrapped her arms lovingly around Tori's torso.

"Whatever you want Vega. Whatever you want."

* * *

**AN: This was my first sex scene and I really hope I did good on it. I revised it so many times to make it just right because I was so conscious about it. I just wanted to capture all the little emotions and I really do pray that I did that. I'm not sure if I'll do another one of these but I really like G/P Jori because they both get to feel the love transpiring all at once and it really is great. Please review and I honestly do hope you have a good day, evening, or night.**

**PS: Love you all so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Gets Better?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the created ideas, characters, or situations made by Dan Schneider. I do not own any references to already owned music nor shows. I do own all original situations, characters, and ideas.**

**Description: "Jade, ah. Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just that happy to see me?" "Nope, I'm just that happy to see you." Warning: Rated M for Sexual Situations, Sexual References, Profanity, and G/P.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 4,000**

**AN: I UPDATED, YAY!**

It had been three days since their interactions in the closet, three and they hadn't spoken _once._

After they dozed off and fell asleep atop one another in the infamous Janitor's Closet, surprisingly Tori awoke and left Jade in the midst of her sleep unattended to. Now I say surprisingly because it's unlike her and everything people cracked her up to be. Who would have thought that Tori would hit it and quit it? But what wasn't so surprising was her reason for doing so.

After Victoria had awaken from Jade's side, she took a really good look at their situation. Jade and herself had sex.

They had _sex_.

Tori had given Jade something so precious, so valuable and there was no way she could get it back. Jade had taken her virginity, in a Janitor's Closet, in high school. How incredibly whorish did that sound? But that wasn't the only thing that bothered Tori. The other was that Jade had a... A... A 'Little Jade'. That's not something normal and she couldn't pretend like it was either! Jade, who had feminine features (Namely her D-Cup breast.), obtained a male aspect that was used for, well, sex. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, and who else she had been with. How could she had been so stupid? She had been so clouded by her teenage raging lust that she hadn't taken into consideration all of the problematic repercussions. For all she knew Jade could have had an STD. The way she was doing it, Tori wouldn't have been surprised if she had a little experience.

_Damn, she was good..._

She had to learn how to do _that _somewhere and you cant get it anywhere else but with another person. But the chances of Jade having an STD were unlikely and just because she knows how to use her package cant possibly mean she went around putting it into every trollop or harlot out there. But what scared Tori the most was the fact that they did what they wanted to do already. They already got all the teenage raging lust out of their vision so what was left for them? Could they really be in a relationship? Now that they already knew each other in the physical sense does that mean that Jade had already gotten what she needed from her? All these questions and so little answers. Tori _needed _answers.

"Vega!" Tori stiffened and took a deep sigh before looking back.

_And from the looks of it, maybe she was going to get them._

* * *

_And here we go again..._

Tori sighed and Jade just stared blankly at her. Once again, Jade dragged Tori to the Janitor's Closet but it didn't seem as though intercourse was what was on her mind. For a moment, Tori had thought that maybe, just maybe, she brought her there to admit that she was madly in love with her and that the sex was more than what it was. What they did was making love, that's what Tori wanted to hear come out of Jade's mouth but was there really a shot of that happening? After all, Jade was _broken, _not irreparable but _broken. _Was Tori up for the challenge of putting Jade back together? What if she was using Tori just like the rest?

_What if I'm nothing but a crutch to her?_

"What do you want Jade?" Her voice was cold, almost emotionless and the change of pace threw Jade back. She hadn't even said anything yet and things were already going south. Jade straightened up once more and Tori crossed her arms almost defensively. And she had a reason to do so, she was broken too.

"First I want to start with my... Thing. I know it was a surprise and everything but-"

"Jade, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I'm not _that _spiteful! Now if that's what you wanted to address then I'm leaving." Tori turned to walk out the door. She was hurt. Did Jade really think she would spread something like that around? Did she really not trust her? It wasn't unforeseen though. Tori just knew that this was all Jade wanted her for. Jade just wanted her body and she already got that, why was she making it so hard on Tori? Had she not gotten enough? Jade had been Tori's first and the fact that it had been so incredibly whorish was what hurt Tori the most. Jade didn't even have the decency to at least apologize for it. That didn't surprise Tori though, she had a dick so she acted like one. _Ugh, does everyone who has a dick have to be so unsympathetic? Does it just slither from one persons ass to the other?_

"Vega wait!" Tori kept walking, she didn't have time for this! She already told Jade she wouldn't tell so what would she want?!

"Vega!" She was louder this time, it was almost _raw. _Full fledged pleading and it almost made Tori halt but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. Tori reached out and began to turn the knob. Something in her wanted to stay and let Jade say what she had to. Something in her wanted for Jade to just grab her wrist and tell her how much she really loved her but the other half wanted to go. It wanted to flee before the enemy could do anymore damage. But as Tori walked out the door, awaiting another call, it did hurt her. She never knew that silence could hurt _this _bad.

So she left.

She left the Janitor's Closet. She missed class and she left the school. But overall, she left Jade and it hurt her more than anything.

* * *

Tori felt like complete and utter _shit._

After she stormed out of school, Tori walked all the way home. It were times like these she wished she had a car. Any car! It could have been a rolling piece of scrap metal for all she cared! It wasn't that long of a walk from home but it was enough to make her think everything over. She hated that. She hated when she didn't want to think about something but she thought about it anyway. She thought about Jade, she thought about her parents, she thought about Jade, she thought about her attendance, she thought about Jade, she thought about how stupid she was for losing her virginity, and did I mention she thought about Jade?

Here she was now, with covers wrapped over her, a tub of ice cream in one hand, a romance movie on, with her hair in a messy ponytail. She did this after every breakup. Yes, Tori knew that she hadn't had one but it felt like it. But doing what she was doing wasn't as reassuring as it had been so many times before. This situation couldn't be fixed with watching someone else achieve love and it wouldn't help by consuming unhealthy amounts of sugar. Things weren't the same anymore. The covers weren't as warm, the ice cream wasn't as sweet, the movie was so predictable, and the ponytail kept itching at her neck. Nothing was going to make her feel better. Nothing could fix... _This! _She was broken again but she couldn't put herself back up together. She _hurt _and this time she didn't know what to do.

Right now, after everything. After being used and thrown away so many times, it had taken one person to break her beyond repair and that person didn't even have the decency to tell it to her in the face. _Fuck this!_

Tori threw the bucket of ice cream at the table and shut the T.V off. _Fuck everything!_

Tori stomped up the stairs and barged into her room. _Fuck everyone!_ _If no one wants me then I'll make them want me! _Tori ripped open her closet door and searched for something sexy, for something attractive, for something that would make someone _want _her. Her eyes flung over every outfit, searching for anything that would show her off but nothing was there. There was nothing in her damn closet that was the slightest bit sexy! So she stormed off into Trina's room and searched through the dressers. She didn't even have to look far before she found what she was looking for.

Tori shredded off her clothes and changed into the new ones. Her slim legs sliding through the shorts, her torso being covered by a fierce plaid belly shirt, and adorning her feet with blue pumps. She just wanted to look _good _for once. She wanted someone to need her. She didn't care who and she didn't care when but she wouldn't mind now.

Tori fixed her hair into a long high wavy ponytail and walked as fast as she could in her heels to the front door. Taking her phone from the counter, Tori grabbed a leather jacket and headed out. The warm breeze hit her as she walked outside. Tori strolled over to the driveway while throwing on her jacket.

Suddenly she stopped.

She didn't have a car! She couldn't drive! This was why she fucking hated her life, this is why she wanted to fucking blow the world up and die in a damn hole! _Fuck this! _Tori couldn't hold it in any longer. Why did everything have to happen to her? Why was the world so Goddamn unfair?

Her legs failed her and she fell onto the grass with a loud 'Thump'. She tried, she tried so hard to keep it in but it just came out. Tori started crying. She tore off her jacket, throwing it into a far corner. _Fuck this! Ugh! _She needed to hurt _something _right now. Anything. She searched pitifully on her position from the ground and tore at a patch of grass.

She was so pathetic.

The tears fell down from her eyes so freely. Why couldn't anything go her way for once? Why couldn't something _good _happen, huh? Why couldn't the world just repay her now for all of her good deeds? Her whole life, Tori thought maybe if she was good, maybe if she did all the things she was suppose to do it would all come back to her one day. And when she fucking needed it, it never came. Her fingers latched pathetically on the blades of grass. Splashes of green flew in the wind and surrounded her weakly. Something had to give. Something, _anything_.

Her tears came stronger, and her breathing was now labored. She breathed in deeply through her mouth and sucked in the air harshly. Her mind was clouded now and she wasn't thinking. She needed to hurt something more. She didn't give a damn because obviously the whole damn world didn't give a damn about her right? Tori stood and walked over to her mother's garden, kicking at the flowers with all she had. But it still wasn't enough. She grabbed at them, latching onto them because she needed something to stay. She needed something that would _last. _Her eyes stung now and her vision was crowded by tears. Tori's arms flew into the air, breaking the wind with the flying barrage of flowers. _  
_

"Why doesn't anyone want me!?" Tori kicked chaotically at the ground but something made her stop. _Someone _made her stop.

"I want you." Tori turned and whipped her head around, searching for the source of the voice. But she couldn't see so she wiped off her tears and looked up once again when they didn't cloud her vision.

_Jade._

Tori didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to feel. So she didn't do either. She just stood there and looked blankly at her.

Jade watched Tori as she stared at her. They both just _stood _there waiting for the other to do something.

So Tori did.

She turned around sharply and headed towards her house, leaving Jade once again. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't look her in the eyes and feel the same for her because she knew, she just knew that it wasn't going to end the way she wanted it to. It wasn't going to end with Jade holding her in her arms, telling Tori how much she loved her, how much she _needed _her. It never ended that way so why should she lie to herself now? But Jade wasn't going to let it happen again. She wasn't going to let Tori slip through her fingers like she did last time. Jade had practiced what she would say over and over again but when the time came, they got stuck and she would end up looking like an idiot. But she wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice.

She would chase and keep chasing for the rest of her damn life if need be and the chase began now.

Jade ran after Tori before she could get a good grip on the knob. She grasped Tori's wrist and swung her around, engaging her in a strong kiss. Tori melted immediately. The need and the want and the... The... The _desire _just radiated off Jade's lips and she could _feel _it. She could because she felt the same and for once in her life, once, the feelings were reciprocated.

Tori clenched tightly on open holds of Jade's leather jacket. She wouldn't let her leave this time, never. _I want her._

Jade gripped onto Tori's cheeks and held her in place. Their mouths danced and ghosted each other's so roughly. Quickly, a tan hand released it's hold and opened the door quickly. The two stumbled in, never releasing from their lip-lock. Jade enclosed either side of Tori's hips with her hands and brought her as close as possible. Jade needed all of her right now, she needed to show Tori that.

Tori flung her arms over Jade's neck and wrapped her legs tightly around her waist. Tori's tongue brushed over the bottom of Jade's lip and she obliged. Their tongues swayed passionately together in a synchronized motion and Jade tumbled carelessly up the stairs and to Tori's room. The lights were flicked on and the Latina jumped off of Jade's waist to lead her to the bed by the collar of her shirt.

Jade was first to hit the bed and she bounced roughly as she attempted to remove the tan vixen's clothing. Just after her shirt was removed, Jade's eyes wandered needily over her chest and wandered up to her eyes. _They're so beautiful, she's beautiful. _But Tori didn't know that. Right now she wasn't feeling anywhere near that because what was on her mind right now was pleasing her. She knew, she _felt _as if she were just on this world to please because she had never received. In truth, she needed someone to tell her she was beautiful. She needed someone to tell her they loved her. She needed someone to _make love to her._

"Jade!" Tori gasped as a warm tongue slid over her neck. Jade expertly blew over the area with a cold breath before soothing it with a warm one. Tori's body shivered and her hands wandered to find Jade's hands. They were guided to her zipper but Jade shook her head.

"Tori, I'm not just going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you. Right here, right now." Tori quivered. She was going to get what she wanted. Jade was going to show her just how she felt about her. They were going to achieve ecstasy with not only relief on their minds but love.

"Please Jade. Show me... Please show me. Please." Tori's voice was pleading and although she didn't quite know what for, Jade understood.

"I will, I promise." Jade pecked Tori's lips before removing her bra and tossing over the side of the bed. Tori could feel the bulge under her center and couldn't help but gyrate her hips. Tori moaned while Jade gasped.

"Fuck Tori!" Their eyes met and for a second, Tori smiled. She was _happy. _She didn't care if she wasn't getting anything because she loved it when Jade was happy. She loved seeing Jade so vulnerable and open like this. It showed her that for once, she could control something.

Jade held one breast in her palm while the other held Tori by the hips. Her tongue licked a taut nipple before flipping Tori over and fixing herself between her legs. Once again, Tori lie her arms over Jade's neck.

"Jade, I want you so bad."

"I want you too Tori." For a moment she faltered and Jade looked confused. Had she said something wrong?

"I'm sorry Tor-"

"No, don't apologize. It's just... No one's told me that before." Her cheeks flushed and she glanced away from Jade's piercing blue eyes. She didn't want Jade to know but she couldn't hide the truth from her. Jade was her first for everything. Her first love, her first lover, and the first to admit that she wanted her. Things were different now but in a good way.

"Tori look at me." When she didn't, Jade grabbed her chin to face her.

"I want you," She pecked her lips once then retreated. "I need you," She did it again. "I love you." That's when Tori understood. Maybe she wasn't so unlucky after all. Maybe a whole bunch of obstacles were thrown her way just to make this moment all the more worth it. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jade, I want you now." Jade nodded then drifted Tori's shorts off her thighs and removed her own. Jade's length poked against Tori's abdomen and she groaned. Tori reached down to lace her fingers around the tent of her boxers. Her hand made its way up and down her shaft and Jade moved her hips to the rhythm. It wasn't soon until Tori tore off her underwear and spread out her legs. Jade rolled off her boxers and fixed herself between Tori once more. And that's when Tori moved her head to the side to whisper in Jade's ear.

"_Love me Jade_." She didn't hesitate.

Jade thrust into Tori with a vengeance. She let out a muffled scream into Jade's pale neck while clenching onto the sheets for an outlet. The head of Jade's length hit Tori's peak over and over and over again.

"Jade! Ahn!" Tori threw her head back and let her hands travel down Jade's back, her nails scratching over her pale skin but this only encouraged her further. Jade's arms were placed beside either side of Tori's head. The bed creaked and let out a moan of it's own as the two rocked coarsely back and forth. Tori grasped onto Jade's ass to pull her in deeper, harder. Her own hips rose and fell to the pace Jade was setting.

Their eyes met and a hit of pleasure ran through their bodies as the head of the bed banged relentlessly on the walls.

"Ugh, yes. Just a little more baby, please. Just a little longer." Tori moaned loader and pulled Jade in by crossing her legs over the back of Jade's waist. They both cried out louder as Jade plummeted deeper into the profound depths of Tori's warmth. They were dazed in ecstasy now. The mountain of sensuality was being climbed and they yelled out on the top.

But Tori needed more.

She rotated and rested on her hands and knees. Jade never stopped and her hands made their way to clutch onto Tori's shoulder to bring her in harder.

"Ah, Jade! Don't stop! Don't you ever fucking stop!" The force was too great, Tori's head hit the bed repeatedly but she wasn't focused on that. The tension in her body needed to be released. It needed to go somewhere.

"Tori, I'm so close! Ye-ah-ah-ah!" Her eyes were watering now and she moved her hands to tug on Tori's hair. The Latina let out a loud cry and she spasmed uncontrollably. Her arms failed her and her whole upper body just gave out but Jade kept her hips in place.

Then everything just stopped.

Tori kept convulsing and her eyes rolled upwards as an orgasm ripped throughout her body. Jade's hands never left their position but she just brought Tori's hips flush against her own and they rocked back and forth, their contact never breaking. Jade leaned forward and whispered sweet things into her ear. Things that just prolonged the sensuality of the moment.

"Tori, I love you."

"Mmm, I, mmm." Her mind wasn't working correctly and her words were fumbled. She couldn't think right now, it just wasn't possible. Jade's legs soon gave out and she fell at Tori's side, wrapping her arms around the girls waist to bring her in closer.

They stayed like that, linked by the hands of passion.

Tori nuzzled her head into Jade's chest and curled into her. The warmth and post orgasm sensation lingered and buzzed throughout her further.

"Jade."

"Hmm." Her eyes were closed now and her breathing was light. Tori smiled and played with the strands of raven hair that spilled onto her chest.

"That was amazing." Jade chuckled at this and kissed the top of Tori's forehead lovingly.

"I know, I was there." Tori punched Jade's arm playfully and giggled into her chest.

"Jade."

"Yes Tori?"

"Tell me you love me?"

"I love you, Vega. I thought I just proved that to you."

"Yeah but I just needed to hear it." It was silent after that and they were soon on the brink of sleep. Their breath mingled and the beating of their hearts sang together. Tori listened to Jade's heartbeat. The stillness of the room was calming... Until Tori heard a shriek downstairs. Both teens bolted up and listened for the next one and Jade couldn't help but roll onto the floor in laughter when she heard.

"WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED TO MY GARDEN?!"

**AN: Well that's it my dear. I promised I would write another chapter if I got enough motivation and I did! Proud of me?! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter because it was so fun for me to write! I tried to make this chapter a little more lovey dovey instead of smutty. Ya' know? But anyways, this story is pushing 4,000 words so I should stop now. I hope you have a good day, evening, or night and please remember to review!**

**PS: Know I love you! (Might make a story for this!)**


End file.
